


Numb

by gublerology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, M/M, idk why i always kill spencer, morgan is in denial, this is the worst piece of shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerology/pseuds/gublerology
Summary: A rewrite of Amplification (4x24) but in a world where the government has never heard of anthrax and it results in Reid losing his life.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> if the summary confuses you, basically imagine the 2001 anthrax attack never happened so the bau didn't know what they were looking for and because of this, they didn't get to spencer in time (i realize this one is kinda unrealistic so bear with me)

WARNING: this is literal garbage lmao

Morgan and Reid arrived at Dr. Nichols house with absolutely no clue what to expect. Those patients at the hospital were unlike anything the FBI had ever seen, and the BAU was determined to get to the bottom of what caused it.

"So, kid, you really have no idea what this could be? Never read anything like it in a book or something?" Derek questioned as the two agents entered Nichols' garden.

"No, never." the younger replied. "It's so strange, it has to have been something in the air. But no chemical we know of is strong enough to kill people as fast as this one is."

"That's comforting."

The conversation was cut short as the sharp ring of Morgan's phone split the air, and the larger man turned to survey the yard as he answered it. 

"Morgan." his preoccupation with the cellphone kept him from noticing his partner beginning to wander off on his own. It wasn't until he'd hung up and turned around that he realized the young genius was nowhere in sight.

"They got nothing- Reid?" he looked around at the empty property. "Reid!"

Derek began to jog as he continued to call out for the young genius, his voice growing more frantic each time.

Spencer could vaguely hear someone yelling for him in the back of his head, but he was much too engrossed in Dr. Nichols lab to pay any mind to it. There were notes strewn everywhere, as well as half finished experiments and the doctor's own dead body laying bloodied and broken on the floor. It was only as he noticed the broken vile with a nuclear symbol on it filled with white powder that Morgan's voice truly register, and he just barely managed to close the sliding glass door before the older man was there pounding on it.

"What's going on? What are you doing?!" Derek ordered as Spencer locked the door and stared at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry."

A mix of confusion, fear, and anger surged through Morgan as he surveyed the lab and tried his best to keep his breathing level. It was several moments before he spoke again.

"Reid. What is that?" he demanded, pointing at the vile.

"I think it's what the unsub used to poison all those people, I don't recognize the powder or scent. This is bad, Morgan."

"I'm calling Hotch," the large agent muttered. "He'll know what to do."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"There's nothing we can do."

_"What?!" _Derek practically shrieked. "You're our boss, and one of your agents is trapped in there with God knows what and you're.. you're supposed to know what to do!"__

__"I'm sorry, Morgan. But we've never seen anything like this, and you need to keep it together. All you're going to do is stress him out."_ _

__Deep down, he know his supervisor was right. This was a chemical far beyond anything they'd encountered before, and they couldn't afford to be hasty. But that didn't mean he had to like it._ _

__"So what's going to happen now?" Morgan sighed, trying to keep his panicking to a minimum._ _

__"Since Reid is already infected, he's decided to keep working the case and search Nichols' lab. It's our best shot right now."_ _

__"Are you serious, Hotch?! We need to get him out of there as soon as we can, who gives a damn about the case! Reid's gonna die!"_ _

__"And so will everyone else if we don't find out what this is and how we can cure it. We don't have a choice."_ _

__Derek wanted to keep arguing, but Spencer rang his phone and there was no way in hell he wasn't going to answer._ _

__"Kid, what's going on in there? Have you found anything?"_ _

__"Garcia and I think we found the unsub, but there's no sign of an antidote yet. The local police have units on their way now. But Derek.."_ _

__Spencer's voice was cut off by a fit off coughing, and Morgan had to hold the phone away from his ear._ _

__"Hang on, pretty boy. I'm coming over."_ _

__Derek flipped his phone shut before he could argue and was unsurprised when Hotch trailed behind him into the house. The two agents stood before Reid on the other side of the sliding glass door, and the reality of his condition nearly stopped both of their hearts._ _

__He was pale and sweaty, and there was blood on his arm from where he'd coughed into it. The bags under his eyes had become more prominent. He was dying._ _

__"Kid," Morgan said in a shaky voice. He had so much he wanted to say. "You're gonna be ok. Just hang on in there."_ _

__The younger man attempted to nod, but another fit of coughs cut it short. There was even more blood on his arm._ _

__"Y-yeah." Reid's voice was strained. "Don't worry, Derek. It's ok."_ _

__Derek felt like bursting into tears. If he had just stayed with Spencer, like he was supposed to.._ _

__"Guys," Rossi called out as he jogged up and into the house. "The PD arrested Nichols' partner, Chad Brown, but he's not budging on the antidote. I know you're struggling in there, Reid, but you have to keep looking."_ _

__Spencer looked like he was going to pass out any second, and Derek wanted to protest, but the younger agent was already scrounging around the lab for clues._ _

__"Hotch, why isn't there a squad in there with him?" his voice was gravelly. "He doesn't.. he won't stand a chance."_ _

__"Don't think like that, Morgan. Until we know how strong this chemical is, we can't risk putting anyone else in danger. Brown won't talk and Reid is our only hope."_ _

__To Derek's surprise, Hotch's voice sounded strained. Even Rossi's face had a pained expression on it._ _

__His suspicions were correct. Spencer was in serious trouble._ _

__"Guys, I think I found it. Or at least where it is," the genius called as loud as he could muster, running back over to the glass. His voice was extremely weak. "In his notes, Nichols says the most obvious placed is always the best hiding place. Go check his lab at work, it's probably hidden in plain sight."_ _

__"Excellent work, Reid," Hotch said as he dialed the PD on his phone. "You're probably correct. We'll get the antidote to you as soon as possible."_ _

__Spencer nodded, but Derek could see the doubt in his eyes. He was deathly pale now, his body glistened with sweat and his words were beginning to slur. They were running out of time._ _

__He couldn't let the kid die. He _couldn't. _____

____The next few minutes were agonizing as they waited for news, the silence only being broken by Reid's increasingly frequent coughs. But finally Rossi's phone rang._ _ _ _

____"Rossi. Oh thank god. Get it to the hospital and administer to the remaining patients asap, there's no time to waste."_ _ _ _

____Derek breathed a sigh of relief. Reid was gonna be ok!_ _ _ _

____"You hang on in there, kid," the older agent grinned as he pressed his hand to the glass. The lithe genius brought his hand up to do the same. "We're gonna get you out of there! I'm gonna go to the hospital and get some antidote, just hold on for a couple more minutes. I'll be right back."_ _ _ _

____And with that he ran from Nichols' house, leaving a heartbroken Reid and two very glum agents._ _ _ _

____"He doesn't get it, does he?" Spencer asked with what remained of his voice._ _ _ _

____"He.. he can't comprehend losing you. It'll hit him soon." Hotch was trying to keep it together, but his voice gave away his pain._ _ _ _

____The lab was filled with the mystery chemical. The air conditioning was on full blast. He'd been inhaling it for nearly an hour at this point._ _ _ _

____"Just.. make sure he knows.. it's not his fault." every word took a full breath of air for Spencer. He could barely stand. Rossi stared at him with sad eyes._ _ _ _

____"You've done very well, Reid. I'm proud of you." Hotch said. His voice was shaky. "The FBI has been lucky to have you."_ _ _ _

____The genius smiled weakly, finally allowing himself to sink to the floor. It took several minutes for him to pull himself into sitting position against a nearby drawer. He looked up at his boss and coworker, and silent nods were given his way._ _ _ _

____A smile of relief spread across Reid's face as he stared straight ahead. He was ok with dying, really. He and Morgan would see each other again someday, and then maybe he would finally be able to tell him how he felt.._ _ _ _

____He didn't notice when the light from the skylights got so bright they were blinding, or when breathing begin to slow and weaken. It was only when a feeling of lightness and warmth spread through his body did he realize it was happening._ _ _ _

____Rossi and Hotch watched as the light faded from his eyes, and eventually as his chest stilled. Then he moved no more._ _ _ _

____And it was too much for Aaron. He stormed out of Nichols' house, leaving only a teary eyed David Rossi remaining with the lifeless form of Dr. Spencer Reid. And for several minutes it stayed that way._ _ _ _

_____Ring. Ring. ____ _ _ _

______"Rossi."_ _ _ _ _ _

______A smile slowly spread across his face as he hung up the phone. The patients were on the mend, they were all going to survive. They'd managed to contain another catastrophe, all thanks to arguably the best agent the BAU ever had._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You did it, kid." he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
